


Friendly Competition

by phfatbeatrice



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pick Your Poison Writing Contest, Soul Gem Play, Unintentionally became romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: To leave such an important part of herself unguarded by putting into her things… Ria suddenly got an idea.Ria had never seen Yachiyo even have to adjust her body a few centimeters for her directors. It was all like a fluid motion, like a comfortable thing to her. Ria wanted to see her fail.
Relationships: Ami Ria/Nanami Yachiyo
Kudos: 17





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Uwasa of the Lewdfic Factory’s 6th writing contest! There were many different prompts to choose from and I simply had to write to the soul gem play prompt! So here we have, through my own efforts, a very odd pairing I decided was perfect for the prompt! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The studio was busy with people, business and industry workers rushing around as they worked with different sets in an entire studio setting. One of these sets was made specifically for the tall teen standing at a foldout table in the back of the room. The blonde was picking at a muffin she had picked up as a snack after her photoshoot. Ria Ami was humming a little to herself as she let her eyes wander to other models in the room. Her assigned set was only in one of the four main studio rooms for photoshoots in the building. This place was pretty familiar to her now, the area a commonly used venue for modeling. 

Ria had finished her last shoot only moments prior and had some time to kill before she needed to trek her way home. She had many things that she could do in the meantime, the major one coming up in her mind was witch hunting. Even though she was supposed to do it, she much preferred hunting witches with her small group of close friends, especially with the situation in Kamihama. So she decided that she wouldn’t do that today. 

After picking all of the blueberries out of the muffin, she tossed the rest in the trash and decided to venture out to poke her head into the other studio rooms to see what other kinds of photoshoots were going on. 

The last thing the young model had expected to see was her rival, a fellow Kamihama native model, Yachiyo Nanami. 

She stood with her head in the door, observing as the older girl posed for photo after photo, each different pose looking so natural. It made Ria bite at her collar in frustration. Why couldn’t she look so smooth and organic when she modeled? No matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t a natural model. Her looks were beyond outstanding and she was followed everywhere by the kids who adored her from school; but, her beauty didn’t hold even a match to Yachiyo’s aloof and mysterious aura. Maybe it was her age? They were only 2 years apart, but two years meant everything in the modeling world. 

Ria had gotten lost in her frustrated thoughts until she heard the shutter sounds wane. She blinked and backed away from the door when she noticed Yachiyo walking off of the white backdrop setting to speak with her photographer and director. She listened closely in an attempt to hear dialogue between her rival and her director. 

“Yeah, just put that ring away. It doesn’t match the outfit and looks a bit odd.” 

“But it’s important to me.” 

“You can just put it in your bag, I’m sure it’ll be fine right there.” 

A suspicious hum from Yachiyo could be heard before she slipped the silver ring off of her finger. She glanced around for a second before using her magic to turn it into the true form of her soul gem before sliding it into her bag. 

Ria eyed the slightly glowing blue gem she slipped away into her things. She had known that Yachiyo was a magical girl. They had passed each other before in battle, she had seen her before fully transformed. Also, she had noticed before that Yachiyo wore that ring in a lot of her photoshoots, so anyone who could recognize the piece of jewelry would easily identify Yachiyo as a magical girl. 

To leave such an important part of herself unguarded by putting into her things… Ria suddenly got an idea. She slipped into the room, letting the door shut silently behind her. There were already plenty of people in the studio, as Yachiyo’s shoot wasn’t the only one going on, but seemed to be priority. Other models were watching Yachiyo as if to learn from her. The blonde had to hold back an audible sound of irritation at the sight. She only got fangirls and starstruck boys who watched her model. No one wanted to learn from her. 

Ria slowly worked her way closer and closer to one of the seats by the break area, the chair that Yachiyo’s bag sat atop. Maybe she was being cruel and bitter, but Ria had never seen Yachiyo falter during her shoot. She had never seen the dark haired girl even have to adjust her body a few centimeters for her directors. It was all like a fluid motion, like a comfortable thing to her. Ria wanted to see her fail. 

Her pale fingers slipped into the unzipped bag, easily pinpointing the gem within the soft fabric of the deep blue leather bag. She picked it up by the metal tip of the top of the encasing and slipped it into her pocket before she took a few steps back so that she could hide half of herself behind the prop table near the corner. Her blue eyes still were able to see the more experienced model as she pulled the stone from her pocket to look at it. What was she even doing? She didn’t know exactly what kind of thing she could do with Yachiyo’s soul gem. 

Staring at the stone for a moment more, Ria carefully set it on the table and stared at it observing the way that it was so crystal clear. The fact that Yachiyo was a hard worker, went to university, and managed a whole boarding house was amazing. Ria bit her lip as she thought of these jealous thoughts of Yachiyo. She was literally everything that Ria couldn’t achieve. She had had to wish for her beauty. Even as she worked hard as a magical girl, she could never quite keep her soul gem as clear as Yachiyo’s seemed to glimmer. Ria let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the gem with a little less care this time. 

Ria’s eyes shot up to Yachiyo as she decided to mess around a bit. Just about any magical girl had actually messed around with their soul gem before, right? She knew that she had touched the actually gem before, feeling the weird sensations it brought about. Simply just fingertips on it made a weird chill run through her body, she recalled. Messing with it too much made her chest almost hurt and her blood pressure rise. 

Soul gems were odd, because there was no sensational ramifications for touching the gem in ring form or once transformed. Simply in its native state would these weird things happened. At least, that had been Ria’s experience. 

She watched Yachiyo as she ran her fingertip across the bare gem within the metal casing. The older model lost her balance from the slightly position she had been holding, a shiver running down her spine despite the fact that she was wearing a thick cardigan — a fall look she was modeling. 

Ria heard Yachiyo let out a small chuckle as she quickly corrected herself and apologized to the photographer for her mishap. No one seemed upset, but Ria could see the slightly flustered look on Yachiyo’s face. Seeing such a natural falter was fulfilling to Ria. She was entertained seeing her rival stumble a little as she tried to recover completely from the feeling. 

A few moments passed, Ria not wanting to go too far too quickly. She waited until Yachiyo was in another odd position before passing her finger against the smooth gem in her hand yet again. 

Yachiyo let out a small yelp as she stumbled and ended up falling, landing right on her bum. Her brows came together as she seemed genuinely shocked at the sensation she had felt. She put her hand on her chest and let out a sigh. Yachiyo got up after a second of recovery and spoke again, apologizing before informing her camera crew she alright to continue. 

Ria had let out her own snickers in enjoyment as she watched the normally so smooth and graceful Yachiyo Nanami actually fall over. It was too funny to her. This wasn’t anything that would be career ruining, and Ria didn’t really want that anyway. She just wanted to get a little revenge. After all, Yachiyo had taken her limelight, getting a whole 8 page exposé in Ria’s debut photoshoot. 

Ria messed with Yachiyo a few more times until the director announced that maybe today had been a lot and they should take the rest of the day off and finish the shoot in the morning. At hearing those words, Ria perked up and looked around nervously. She hadn’t even thought about how to return the gem to Yachiyo’s bag before the other could notice it was gone. What could she do? 

Before she could actually do anything about it, the college student was already starting in the direction of her bag, a few people only stopping her briefly to ask if she was alright and give her encouragement. There was no way Ria could return it now. 

In a panic, the blonde stood up, Yachiyo’s soul gem in hand, and started out of the room. Right about when she got to the door, she heard Yachiyo ask the people around where her bag had been if they had seen any type of ‘necklace charm’. Ria had been out to leave so fast, she didn’t close the door behind her smoothly which caused the hydraulic to pull the door shut with a loud bang. 

The loud sound echoed through the backstage-like hall that connected the different studio sets. Ria tensed and she glanced back before she about-faced and kept walking, trying to look casual as she did so. She needed to ditch Yachiyo’s soul gem somewhere that the other could find it but wouldn’t know who took it.

However, Ria didn’t get very far before she heard the studio door shut again and a calm yet stern voice call out. “Hey you.” 

That somehow stable tone made Ria freeze in her tracks. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she turned on her heels to face Yachiyo. She put her hands behind her back as she grinned nervously at Yachiyo, before speaking, her tone not exactly clear of guilt, “What an informal way to greet a fellow model, Nanami-san.” Ria said, trying to sound simply friendly. “What’s the matter?” 

“You have my soul gem.” Yachiyo didn’t hesitate to cut straight to the point as she took a few paces forward towards Ria. 

“Your… what? Why would I have your soul gem?” Ria asked, a weak chuckle tacked to the end of the sentence as she continued holding her hands behind her back while she turned to put her body against a wall — as if that would secure her hands from Yachiyo’s sight for sure. 

The other didn’t hesitate to move until there was less than a foot between them. Despite the way she had to look up just a little to the taller girl, her gaze was no less intimidating. “Why would you have left the studio in such a hurry then?” A quip with a good point slipped from between her lips. 

“W-well, I needed to use the restroom.” Ria said, though her tone held no authority. Did Yachiyo always seem so frightening?

“The restroom is the opposite direction. Now, give me my soul gem.” Yachiyo held out her hand, her eyes narrowed a little. 

The blonde opened her mouth before shutting it again, finding herself at a dead end. She looked around before raising her hand that was holding the gem in it. If she tossed it just right, she could distracted Yachiyo long enough to run. She lived in a different distract of Kamihama, it wasn’t like their paths crossed too particularly often, she could get out of this. 

However, as her hand went up, Yachiyo grabbed her wrist and pressed her arm against the wall, making her effectively drop the gem she was holding and now putting no space between the two girls. There was completely silence besides the sounds of the metal encasing hitting the ground and rolling a little echoing through the hall. 

Yachiyo held Ria there for a long moment before she continued holding her wrist and pulled her arm down enough that she could reach. She, with little fight from Ria who was still dumbfounded by being pinned to the wall by the veteran magical girl, slipped the metal ring from Ria’s hand before letting her go and leaning down to pick up her own gem. 

“W-wait, you can’t—!” Ria sputtered as she tried to grab at Yachiyo’s hands to get her ring back. 

“You took mine.” Yachiyo said in a smooth voice before she turned for a moment to convert Ria’s gem to its actual gem form without the other being able to grab at it before she close her palm around it. “You’re why I kept getting weak during my photoshoot. You could have cost me money. This may be all fun and games to you but it’s my job.” 

Ria blushed a little. She hadn’t even thought about that. Yachiyo was right. For her it was the fun of modeling, not for the financial gain. “B-but that doesn’t give you the right to just take my soul gem—!” 

Yachiyo turned to look at Ria again before she ran her thumb over the gem, putting a little pressure on the stone. 

Ria let out a gasp and grabbed the wall a little not to lose her balance. “H-hey!” She said, as she tried to balance herself enough to try and grab at her gem again. 

Yachiyo held the gem up and looked at the slightly dark purple stone. “What was your name again? Rika? Rita? Either way, literally messing with someone’s soul without their permission is inexcusable.” 

“Then you’re doing the inexcusable! And my name is Ria Ami! We’ve met plenty of times and you still don’t remember my name?!” She said in a frustrated tone before moving away from the wall and letting out a sigh. “I just wanted to get back at my rival a little. You are always taking the best pages, getting the best jobs, modeling for the best companies. It’s unfair.” 

A sigh escaped from Yachiyo’s lips and she rolled her eyes. “Really? That’s what all of this is about?” She asked as she ran her fingers more gingerly over the purple surface of the soul gem. It wasn’t like Yachiyo hadn’t messed with her own soul gem before or had her soul gem touched by others. It was… A unique feeling exclusive to magical girls, she could only assume. The pressure that came from within when there was gentle touches applied to the gem, the way it set shivers across every inch of the surface of her skin. It was an incomparable feeling, that was for sure. 

Ria trembled a little as she managed to stay standing, “Well, yeah.” She said with a furrowed brow. “It’s all so unfair and it’s like you don’t even see it.” She said, pouting a little. “You act like all of this is just so natural, but it’s not. Most girls have to fight to get where you are and it just so, ugh, so infuriating!” Ria spoke as she took another step to try and reach her soul gem. 

Yachiyo pulled away again as she looked at the other girl. She almost pitied the way that this girl seemed so desperate, as if modeling and being pretty was really all she was. Maybe it was. “If it is too difficult, why keep pursuing it? We as magical girls already have a lot of difficult things on our plate, why keep piling on?” 

“Because it’s my dream!” Ria finally said in an angry tone. “A dream that people like you trample on. That’s why I want to sabotage you. That’s why I took your soul gem. I hate seeing people like you who just don’t even care or see how much of a dream this is to some people and use it as if it’s easy money or fame or whatever!” 

Yachiyo raised an eyebrow as she watched just how angry this Rika girl was really getting. No, she’d not taken modeling so seriously in that regard. It was nice that she was a big model, it helped her maintain a house of four girls (sometimes five if she couldn’t usher Tsuruno out after dinner). But she hadn’t ever considered it a dream. Maybe it was just because she’d never given herself a real opportunity to have dreams, but she just didn’t see the passion behind something like modeling. Either way, Yachiyo couldn’t help but hold onto that sentence, ‘I want to sabotage you.’ What did that even mean? 

She thought for a moment about returning the soul gem she was holding to its rightful owner before she shook her head a little at herself. She needed to teach Ria a lesson first: A lesson in just how invasive it was to touch her soul like she had, all for some stupid revenge b-side plot. 

“You said you want to sabotage me?” Yachiyo spoke, having decided not to verbally mention that she had actually considered Ria other words before honing in on that one sentence. “You want to sabotage me and that’s why you took something so precious to me. Do you understand just how intimate a soul gem really can be?” 

Ria was a bit too upset, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and her heart pounding in her chest as she listened to Yachiyo, finding herself angry that the other seemed to be completely missing the point. Either way, she responded. “It’s just a stupid rock. I mean, yeah, it’s important to us and whatever but, like, it’s not anything super special.” 

Yachiyo narrowed her eyes for a second time at Ria. This girl really was just an ignorant airhead, wasn’t she? Did she even know that her soul, her whole existential being was in that ‘stupid rock’? “Follow me.” Yachiyo suddenly said, grabbing Ria’s hand before nearly dragging her into a supply closet that was sat between two of the studio rooms. “It’s not just a stupid rock. It’s much more than that.” 

Ria was about to rebuttal when she felt a shock down her spine and she lost her balance. She stumbled down onto the floor, only just managing to evade hitting her head on a pipe that stuck out from the dirty wall. “What—?” 

Yachiyo ran her fingertips across the smooth purple surface, changing the pressure at which she did this. “A soul gem is the core of a magical girl’s being. It’s literally everything to us. You literally stole my everything. I can’t just let you go when you did that.” She spoke, locking the door behind her as she continued running her finger up and down this section of the gem in her hand. 

A small whine escaped Ria’s mouth. It was a foreign feeling when she was directly causing the sensations that ran through her body from the gem. It was almost like when being touched in a dream and waking up and still feeling the ghost of that touch. It made her body feel like jello, but it didn’t hurt. It was like a tingling feeling almost. 

“So, I’m going to get revenge, not for messing up my photoshoot, not for taking the gem, but for desecrating it.” Yachiyo said as she ran her fingers across the stone a few more times. She watched the way that Ria squirmed a little, but Yachiyo made sure not to do anything that would hurt. True pain was having damage inflected directly to a soul gem and she knew that. She simply wanted to play around a bit, teach the young girl a lesson in respect. 

“A-all I did was touch it a little. I don’t, ahh..” She lost her train of thought when Yachiyo pressed a little harder against the stone, running her fingers down each side of it at the same time. It caused a warmth to burst throughout Ria’s body and she couldn’t focus well with that feeling going on. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry.” Yachiyo verified as she stroked the gem a few more times before giving Ria a break. “I am going to show you just how personal it is to take someone’s soul gem and just touch it like that though… At least I’m kind enough to do this in private, unlike you who violated me in such a way in front of my literal employers.” 

Ria huffed as she recovered from the feeling of her soul gem being touched. Had it felt like this to Yachiyo when she had touched her sapphire soul gem? If it had, the veteran magical girl had done a phenomenal job covering up the absolutely entrancing state it seemed to leave Ria in. It made it hard for her to think or even really see. She couldn’t get her mind to focus for a few seconds even after Yachiyo stopped touching her gem. “I-I… I didn’t mean it like that—…! It’s not like I knew…!” That was a lie. While she didn’t know how absolutely mind numbing it could be with another person touching it, she had stroked her own soul gem a few times, only out of experimentation and never too much, but… 

Yachiyo let out a slight scoff and crossed her arms to give Ria a stern look. “I doubt that. You knew it would do _something_ and that’s all that matters.” Yachiyo said before she subjected the girl to more of her soft yet certain touches to her gem. “You need to be shown just how wrong it is to take another magical girl’s soul gem, even if I have to bear the burden of doing it myself to set such an example.” 

Ria shifted uncomfortable on the ground, her body feeling foreign and hot. She could feel that heat across her whole torso down into her lower abdomen. It didn’t take much longer for that warmth to spread down in between her legs, which caused her to let out a weak groan as she tried to open her mouth to say something. 

Yachiyo watched the girl on the ground as she rubbed her knees together and shifted her hips, still not dropping the serious expression she had painted across her face. “Are you beginning to figure it out? Why this action isn’t something just anyone should have the right to do?” She asked as she stopped touching the gem again. This time she set it on the wooden shelf adhered to the wall she was standing near. She had no intentions of touching Ria’s gem anymore, only wanting to have taught the younger girl what she had done to Yachiyo back on that set. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

The sound of heels clicked on the floor as Yachiyo turned around to leave before she heard a weak voice call out, “W-wait…” 

It caused Yachiyo to hesitate for a moment before she dropped her hand from the lock on the door and she turned to look at Ria. “Yes?” 

Ria was blushing and her arms and legs felt like they would give out under her as she shifted forward so she could try and get in a more comfortable position on the floor at least. “I… I, um.” Her voice was quiet, embarrassment taking over her. She wanted her soul gem back but… The feeling she was currently left with was a painful emptiness, one that made her body actually hurt for more attention — but it was attention that she couldn’t simply give herself with her hands. “I…” She started again before she closed her eyes and blurted out, “P-please keep doing that, Nanami-senpai!” 

Yachiyo was taken slightly aback by the sudden boldness of the other. Not only that, but the request at hand. She had no intention of actually going any further with Ria than teasing her a little like she had been teased and leaving it at that. After all, Yachiyo was also still buzzing with discomfort from the attention to her own soul gem that left her body aching for more. “I, um, oh, are you sure?” The superior tone that Yachiyo had held was now gone, instead replaced with uncertainty.

Ria nodded before she pointed to her glowing soul gem on the shelf. “I… want to feel more…” She said in a soft voice, blushing deep enough that her face matched the pink bows in her hair. 

Yachiyo looked between Ria on the floor and the gem sitting on the shelf. She let out a small sigh before deciding that if this is what the other wanted, she might as well finish what she started. She grabbed the soul gem before also getting down on her knees and down near Ria. “You’re absolutely certain?” Yachiyo asked as she offered the other her gem back. 

Ria’s light blue eyes were looking right at Yachiyo, too enamored to back away from her rival. Yachiyo had made her feel a way she had never felt before and a way she knew she couldn’t feel on her own and she didn’t want it to stop. She wasn’t sure she could hold her sanity if she was left like this. “Yes.” She said before pushing Yachiyo’s hand, her soul gem still confined in it, back at the older model. 

It was not how Yachiyo had expected it to turn out, so she simply sat back on her legs for a moment before she shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor so that she was not holding such a powerful stance over the younger magical girl by looming over her. After all, anything beyond what she had already done needed to be at least slightly level — not that she was sure she could achieve an equal stance with the girl before her now that she had referred to her as _senpai_.

Either way, Yachiyo looked at her with a softer expression before she carefully cupped the soul gem in one hand and ran her fingers across the stone again. She did this as she shifted a little to close the space between herself at Ria. “If I’m going to do this, we should formally meet. My name is Yachiyo Nanami.”

Ria smiled a little through the little bit of squirming she did. “Hmmm, yeah. Hi, I’m Ria Ami... hopefully you can remember my name now.” She said with a soft chuckle. 

“Maybe so.” Yachiyo replied with cheeky smile before she leaned mere inches from the taller girl’s face. “Is it alright if I kiss you? This is... kinda no fun if there’s no intimacy with our actual bodies.” The older girl said, feeling a bit embarrassed by the sudden shift from some immature revenge to actual intimacy. 

Ria blushed deeply before she glanced at the wall for a second before nodding. “Yeah, that’s okay.” She said quietly. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in an intimate situation before. In fact, she had found it easy to manipulate boys and girls alike to get them in bed. After all, her wish had given her a charm she had lacked before. But this was different. This was Yachiyo Nanami. This was the model who, before being her rival, was her idol. Seeing Yachiyo in magazines before she had contracted, even after she had contracted and was still seeking a talent agency that would take her, had been what gave her motivation to keep trying for her dream. So for her to be only a few centimetres from Yachiyo’s face, her body at the whim of the natural beauty, was like living out a dream. 

Yachiyo leaned forward, connecting their lips softly. The kiss was a little awkward at first, but Ria wrapped her arms up over Yachiyo’s shoulder, pulling them both down to be laying on the dusty floor of the storage room. After the weight of Yachiyo’s body shifted on top of her, she kissed the girl above her with a little more vigour before parting her lips to invite the other to deepen the kiss. 

As they slowly melted together in the kiss, Yachiyo held herself up with her free hand and shifted Ria’s soul gem in her hand so she could stroke the soft stone gently as they made out. 

The sounds of french kissing and Ria occasionally groaning rang through the room, making the air feel stuffier than it already was. It definitely made the cold exterior Yachiyo had put up seem to melt away, making all of this seem less strange. The two stayed in this gentle show of affection for a long moment before Yachiyo pulled away gasping. The two of them kissing had reminded her of her own arousal from before. 

Yachiyo put Ria’s soul gem on the floor for a moment so she could form her own. She found the warm hand of the girl beneath her and pressed the gem into her palm. “Might as well make this fair.” 

Ria glanced down and saw the blue glow coming from her hand. “Is... that okay?” She asked, her voice almost in a whisper. 

Yachiyo nodded as she shifted her weight a little and sat down beside the other before helping her to sit up. “Yes. I’m not a complete control freak.” She said with a small laugh and pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. “Besides, it’s not like you were bad with your hands.” Not that she ever would have told Ria that had they not ended up in this situation. 

Ria blushed and nodded a little. “Thanks. I, um, have had a lot of practise.” Did she just confess to Yachiyo that she was a slut? “Ah, um, not that I— I didn’t mean—!” 

Yachiyo let out a chuckle and shook her head. “Seriously, it’s fine. I have had my share of practise too.” She stated before leaning close to Ria again, “Guess that just means I don’t have to be worried about taking something sacred from you.” She commented before kissing her again, this time pulling away quickly. “I... do assume you’ve never done something like this with your soul gem before though, right?” 

Ria’s blush deepened, “I’ve not... none of my partners have known about me being, like, a magical girl.” She shared quietly. “I’ve messed around with it before but... I’ve never felt like this.” 

The older let out a small hum. “See, I’ve only ever slept with magical girls. So... incorporating our soul gems wasn’t strange.” She commented before she lifted the deep purple gem in her palm. “Using a soul gem to do these things... it’s definitely unlike any human experience.” 

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Ria commented as she ran her fingers across the gem she was holding. She spent a moment stroking the gem, doing a similar motion of running all 5 of her fingers across the exposed stone that she had nearly melted from when Yachiyo did it. 

Yachiyo let out a small gasp. She hadn’t been expecting such a sensation and it caused her to lean forward against Ria and nuzzle her face against the younger girl’s neck. 

Ria liked the way that Yachiyo had responded and she got a bit bold, doing this motion again. “Is that good?” She asked softly. Despite her own body screaming for more attention, it was her natural disposition to take the lead. 

Yachiyo bit her lip as she let out another gasp and shifted, her core getting slick from the feeling of lightning bolts through her whole body. “Hmm, I’m supposed to be doing this to you, Ria.” 

“You used my real name!” The younger of the two grinned, a genuine look of happiness on her face. She stopped her touch on the cyan gem, seeming to beam at Yachiyo. “I just, I get carried away. I’m used to being, like, the top, I guess.” She said. 

Yachiyo smiled at the other before she pushed her hair out of the way before she lifted her hand close to her mouth. She watched Ria as she pressed her lips against the gem she was holding. She pulled away from the object for a moment to speak. “I’m a switch, it’s no big deal.” 

Ria shivered at the absolutely entrancing feeling of Yachiyo’s warm lips against her soul gem, a sensation of hot connection that caused her whole body to break out in an aroused sweat. “Hngh, that, ha... that feeling was... really good.” She told Yachiyo, as she shifted around a little, her body feeling like it was in fire. 

Fingertips ran across Ria’s arms, Yachiyo tracing paths up to the ruffly top that Ria wore. She continued this gentle teasing as she kissed the soul gem again to cause that sensation that the other seemed to really enjoy.

Ria was unable to keep herself quiet as she let out a moan and rocked her hips a little. She bit her lip and grabbed at Yachiyo as she huffed out. “Oh, my god...!” She muttered as she worked to catch her breath. 

Before the other could say another word, Ria linked their lips again, moving to straddle her partner. She wanted to help Yachiyo feel what she was feeling. She wanted to share that absolute pleasure. With this line of thought, Ria thumbed at the gem in her palm as they kissed. She could feel Yachiyo tense beneath her and it gave the younger girl another surge of confidence. 

Yachiyo was slightly surprised that Ria had practically climbed atop her but she didn’t stop her. The two were close enough that Yachiyo could feel Ria’s heartbeat as she held onto her. 

As the two made out again, Ria let her fingers wander until she found the buttons of Yachiyo’s shirt. She messed with them for a second, getting a couple undone before she pushed the cardigan Yachiyo still had on off of her shoulders. “Can I?” Ria said in a whisper as she toyed with the third button on the shirt, which would reveal the fabric of the bra beneath. 

“Of course.” Yachiyo replied as she began kissing down Ria’s jaw and nipping at the flesh, making sure to be cautious enough that she not leave marks that would stay. She let her own hands creep their way up to Ria’s lacy top, tugging the hem of the white blouse as if to make it know she didn’t want to be the only one who would be topless. 

After successfully unbuttoning the shirt and getting it off of the other, she raised her arms to permit Yachiyo to pull her own top over her head. She blushed a little and glanced away. Her own slightly more shapely body made her self conscious since it always made her look like she carried more weight on her body then she did. 

“Is something the matter?” Yachiyo asked when she realised the other looked nervous. 

Ria shook her head before looking at the girl before her. “I’m just a little self conscious, is all. I’m not as thin as you.” 

Yachiyo looked surprised at her words and she shook her head a little. “You’re quite thin for your body type. I simply look thinner because I don’t have the same shape.” She said sensibly before she kissed Ria again. “There is no reason to be self conscious. You’re very beautiful.” 

Ria ignited in embarrassment and she let out a small giggle at the way she reacted. “Yachiyo Nanami called me beautiful.” She said, with a grin painted on her face. After saying that, the girl leaned forward and kissed Yachiyo more roughly. She was straddling the shorter girl before her as she kissed those already slightly puffy lips. Maybe she was thrusting herself at Yachiyo to hide her own self consciousness, but it didn’t matter. 

Yachiyo let out a small hum, running her hands down Ria’s back to catch the clasps of her bra. She fiddled with it a little before she unhooked the pink, frilly bra. “Hmm, you know… I’m jealous of your breasts.” Yachiyo said with a soft voice as she looked into Ria’s blue eyes. 

Ria couldn’t help but blush again and she looked down. Her own chest was significantly larger than Yachiyo’s. “I like smaller boobs.” Ria admitted as she started reaching behind Yachiyo to remove her more bland black bra. She really couldn’t see how anyone could be jealous of her breasts. Sure, they were a few cup sizes larger than the Japanese average (a curse she was given by being from a mostly western family, save for her half-Japanese mother), but one was slightly smaller than the other, leaving one to look at odds with the other. 

Yachiyo blushed a little and replied, “I don’t hear that often.” Yachiyo was used to being considered quite petite in the world of modelling, her body no different then the expectation from her. She was petite, standing a less-than-generous height of 5 feet 5 inches, a standard Japanese body, her bust barely breaking an A cup, depending the brand of bra. She could pretend to be a B cup if she wore bras a bit too tight in centimetres around her body, but if she were honest, her cup was generally an A. 

Ria let out a hum as she pushed the bra away, getting the shoulder straps off of Yachiyo’s arms. “Well, I... I don’t remember when I was so small. I get too much attention for something that’s not even within my control.” Ria said with an eyeroll before she kissed at Yachiyo’s fair complexion, enjoying how soft her skin was. 

Yachiyo blushed a little at the soft yet hot lips that brushed against her flesh. “Hmm, I wish I had grown more. I have no hope of growing anymore in that regard — no matter how much everyone reminds me girls don’t stop growing until their mid twenties.” 

“I think you’re perfect.” Ria commented as she ran her hands over Yachiyo’s small chest. “My boobs don’t look, like, nearly as perky... their fat makes the nipples point down a little...” 

Yachiyo hummed out and pressed her sensitive chest into Ria’s care. “B-being that big though... you never have issues getting jobs, I’m sure. I am rarely casted for jobs requiring too much skin...” 

“I guess... but it’s not a fair trade either way.” Ria replied as she ran her fingertips over the small raised flesh, admiring every inch of skin she could feel. “You don’t have to deal with as many, like, creeps on the train, probably.” 

Yachiyo was breathing a bit heavier as she nodded. “I suppose.” She replied softly. “Either way... you’re really pretty. Don’t let self-consciousness tell you otherwise.” Yachiyo said as she ran her own hands across Ria’s larger, yet still perky chest. Despite the other’s rebuttals, her chest was very attractive. Of course, her boobs hung lower than most girls, but that made sense considering her breasts were bigger than most girls. Yachiyo massaged the large mounds as she kissed down Ria’s jaw, enjoying herself and the girl sitting on her. 

Ria blushed as she let out small moans at being touched with such exactness. “That... reminds me of just how wet I am.” Ria admitted, pressing herself into Yachiyo’s hands. “I know I’ve been needy but... would you keep touching me like this too while touching my soul gem?” 

Yachiyo smiled at the request and she nodded. “Consider it done. Can I make you come now?” She asked, even though the option was there at any point. There were very easy ways to make a magical girl come if someone knew how, and Yachiyo had been going easy on Ria so far. 

Looking eager, Ria nodded. “I would love that.” She said, her voice a little low as she reached for Yachiyo’s soul gem and held onto it as she used her free hand to continue touching the older model’s boob. 

Yachiyo used one hand to continue massaging the mass of tissue of Ria’s breast as she ran her fingers across the gem again before she brought it to her mouth again. She kissed the smooth stone again before she ran her tongue over it, pushing Ria immediately into becoming a moaning mess. 

The blonde let out a gasp and ended up grasping at a handful of Yachiyo’s hair while she tried to grab the petite girl’s shoulder. “Ah! Ha~aaah-!” She moaned out. The moment Yachiyo’s tongue ran across her soul gem, the girl panted and let out a whine, tensing up at the pleasure that shook through her body. It was a blind warmth that wracked through her from head to toe, causing her to cling herself on Yachiyo. 

Yachiyo took in a sharp breath at her own pleasure as one of Ria’s hands pulled her hair and the other gripped onto her soul gem. It made her chest feel tight, but with her arousal it was a pleasant experience. As a way of thanking Ria for giving her this pleasure, Yachiyo ran her tongue over the cool surface of the soul gem again. 

Ria let out a deep moan as she panted, already being so aroused and getting even more made her squirm as the warmth erupted from her again. Her whole body tensed as shocks of absolute pleasure wracked through her. Her vision went blank for a moment as she came, her voice ringing out through the small confines of the closet. She let out loud huffs as she rocked her hips against Yachiyo, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

A few moments passed and Ria collapsed onto Yachiyo, huffing as she recovered from the pleasure she had just experienced. Her bangs were damp, her whole body covered in a fine sheen of her own sweat from her intense orgasm. “Ahh... Hmm, that was... like, perfect...” Ria said, her voice showing her utter exhaustion from such an experience. 

Yachiyo smiled a little and kissed her cheek, appreciating the sight she had had seeing the way Ria seemed to unravel as she came. Seeing someone so beautiful as they experienced something so primal was a nice change of pace for Yachiyo who was used to seeing most of the models around them always being so uptight. “You were great.” She said softly as she ran her warm lips against Ria’s jaw. 

Ria hummed and kept nuzzling against her as she slowly came down from the buzz of her orgasm. “I really never thought a soul gem could feel so good...” She said as she begrudgingly pulled herself away from Yachiyo’s lap. She wanted to keep going but she was sure her body couldn’t handle it. She could feel how deep her orgasms had affected her and she was sure she would feel sore from her own tensing later. “I’m glad I like, am done modelling.” Ria said with a small blush. 

“Hmm, yeah, you probably couldn’t model like this.” Yachiyo said as she ran her fingers along Ria’s torso which made the blonde tense and shiver. 

“No, I really don’t think I could.” Ria replied. She let out a soft sigh and tilted her head back for a second. “I’ll be lucky if I can make it home without a nap.”

Yachiyo gave her a small smirk but didn’t say anything about it as she gifted the girl her soul gem back. “I hope you’ve learned something today.” She said as she took her own soul gem back gently. “I need to be going. I have to be making dinner for everyone.” She said as she reached around the floor to get her bra and shirt. Yachiyo still had to swing by the green room and change, getting her own clothes back on before going home. She couldn’t spend too much time at the studio or she would start getting frantic texts from Iroha who would be worried about her if she wasn’t on time coming home. 

Ria let out a small hum as she reached for her own bra and blouse. “Th-thanks, Yachiyo-senpai. But, what about you?” 

Yachiyo shook her head a little as she transformed her soul gem back into its ring form. “I’ll be just fine. This was about you, not me.” She said with a small smile. 

Rika’s brows came together as she brushed her bangs out of her face. “If you’re sure...” She said softly, looking a bit embarrassed by having been the only one to get to cum like that. 

“I’m sure.” Yachiyo said as she shifted her weight to her knees. “Be more careful in the future, please.” Yachiyo said as she got herself onto her feet before she opened the door to the closet. “Also, there’s a couch in the green room for studio B if you were serious about needing a nap. But be cautious when sleeping in public.” After offering those parting words, Yachiyo left, closing the door behind her. 

After the other left, Ria let out a small squeal as she rubbed her face. She couldn’t believe she had just been in such a situation with Yachiyo Nanami. Despite seeing her as a rival, she was still so happy to have had that moment with her. Who knew something like that would have happened just from Ria spontaneously deciding to mess with Yachiyo. 

The blonde got onto her feet and started to leave the storage closet, her face still red as she thought of the last few moments of her life. She was unsure she could ever forget that special moment with Yachiyo Nanami. It left her so bubbly, even through her exhaustion. 

Ria Ami was sure things would be different between the two models from here on.


End file.
